


The Four Warriors

by adoras_girlfriend



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angella Lives (She-Ra), Angella is the adoptive mother, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Romantic Fluff, Seahawk is a rapist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoras_girlfriend/pseuds/adoras_girlfriend
Summary: Londen, Lashaunda, Catra and Adora are the Four Legendary Warriors. Can they defeat the Horde and handle their personal problems? This story follows along with the original storyline with a few changes!
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) & Original Female Character(s), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting the Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet our characters and have "unique" introductions.

Adora, Lashaunda, Catra and I have known each other since childhood. Shadow Weaver says that we were inseparable. She says that Adora and Lashuanda wouldn’t go anywhere without Catra and I. Adora and Lashuanda have always been the star students. Meanwhile, Catra and I..ehhh.... Not so much. I mean, We could all complete our obstacle courses in record time and only Adora and Lashaunda would get recognition. This led Catra and I to not care anymore. This brings the story to where we are today. Catra and I looked down upon Lonnie, Kyle, Rohelio, Lashaunda, and Adora as Kyle got out. “Really Kyle?!?” We hear Adora exclaim. “Bra-vo” Lonnie follows as Rohelio gives a disapproving head shake. The team continues as Kyle moves toward the outlines. Catra and I move along with the group in the shadows as they take out more bots. Catra occasionally knocked down a bot. As the team reached the big bot, Catra and I shared a glance and we went into action. After Adora took down the bot, Catra jumped on Lashaunda and said “Hey Lashaunda~”. I pointed to the tile below Adora as she fell. I popped my head over the corner of the tile and said “Hey Adora~ How’s it hangin’?” “Londen” She replied “Are you both just going to come in here after we do all of the work? That’s low. Even for you two”. “Awe~ You know nothing too low for us~” I said cooing down at her laughing. “Now come on” I said reaching down for her “You look stupid hanging down there.” As I helped her up, Catra and Lashaunda walked over to us smiling. I looked at Catra knowingly and smirked. “What were you two up to?” I said flicking my eyes over to Lashaunda. Catra rolled her eyes and replied “Wouldn’t you like to know?”. “Yes I would..... That's why I asked.” I said confused while Adora laughed. The four of us walked back to the locker room while Lashaunda and Catra bickered back and forth. As we reached the locker room, Lashaunda said “I can’t believe you are still pulling such immature- IS THAT A MOUSE!” Catra sprang up and yelled “WHAT WHERE!” We all laughed at Catra's reaction. “It was ONE TIME!” Catra said chuckling lowly “Get over it!” As Lashaunda continued to tease Catra, Adora began to unwrap her bandages and retie her hair up. I didn’t realize I was staring until Shadow Weaver slunk around the corner.


	2. The Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when things start to get interesting for our Horde companions.

Adora and Lashuanda immediately turned around and stood at attention, while Catra and I leaned against the lockers and crossed our arms. Catra looked at Shadow Weaver as she summoned Adora and Lashaunda toward her. Adora looked back at me sadly as Catra called over to Lashaunda. “When you come back we can have a picnic” I heard Catra whisper. “Just don’t tell Adora because she will try to plan everything”. That's my dork. Never letting anyone help her and always eating up the food. Anyways, After they left, Catra and I went to the kitchen to steal stuff for the picnic. Catra grabbed little red balls and little orange balls. I grabbed the gray ration bars because they were the best ones and Catra told me to grab a bunch of these little red oval shaped things. “Catra what are these?” I asked. “Those my friend, are strawberries,” She said, looking smug. “Taste one! Their good” I grabbed one and popped it into my mouth. I then almost died. They were SOOOO good! I grabbed many many MANY of those.  
Time Skip 10 minutes  
Adora and Lashaunda began walking over to us as we set up the basket. I then saw a little badge on Adora’s chest. Don’t ask me why I was looking there. I ran over to Adora and grabbed the badge. “What’s this?” I asked. She tried grabbing it back but ended up falling onto me. She then said “She looks cuter up close” I blushed and gave her a confused look. She then realized. “Did I say that out loud?”. I nodded and she slowly got up covering her face. I then heard Catra calling to us. I got up and offered her my hand. She took it and we began to walk over to Catra and Lashuanda. Catra bounded over to me and said “What was going on with you and Adora over there”. Nudging her with my shoulder, I said “Nothing she just fell” Catra laughed. “Sure Londen, Sure” She said smirking at me. I then remembered her and Lashaunda laughing together. “So....... What were you and Lashaunda laughing about?” I said teasingly. Catra turned red. Catra walked closer to me and whispered in my ear “Lashaunda offered to spend the night in the woods together” I yelled out “OOUUU~ CATRA GOTTA GIRLFRIEND” She pushed me and said “No I don’t!” I stood up and said “maybe not yet!” I laughed. Adora brought over a skiff and went over the plan for today. Taking the skiff out for a picnic and then coming straight back. As we went out on the skiff, I took it upon myself to embarrass Catra and Lashaunda. When we stopped, I began setting up. I saw Lashaunda drinking water so I took the opportunity. “So Catra where are you sleeping other than with Lashaunda?” I said just loud enough for us to hear. Lashaunda began choking and Catra tripped trying to respond. “W-what?” “ I said where are we setting up camp?” I said smiling. Catra glared at me while Adora laughed. I turned to see her laugh and instead saw something shiny. While Catra was helping Lashaunda stop coughing, I led Adora toward the light. Adora looked at the light confused and said “What do you think could be making that light?''. I smiled. “We’re about to see!” I said, pulling Adora closer toward the light. As we brushed away the vines, we saw a set of light blue glowing weapons. There were a stack of Kunai, A sword, A dagger and A staff. “Guys! Come see this!” I yelled back. Catra and Lashuanda came over to us and Catra said “What's that?” “Looks like a set of weapons'' I replied. I looked back at Catra and yelled “I got dibs on the Kunai!” Adora followed me and said “I got the sword!” Catra pushed Lashuanda and ran for the dagger. That meant Lashaunda was stuck with the staff. As we picked up our weapons of choice, we all began to transform. My hair turned white as I got put in a black outfit with Kunai pockets and a pair of all black shoes. I grew to at least 8 feet and the pockets filled with the kunai. A black headband appeared on my head with a strange symbol. Adora’s hair grew out and she got a white outfit with a star shape in the middle. She got a headband with a red jewel in the middle and a pair of white boots. She also grew to 8ft. Lashaunda got an all blue outfit with blue and black boots. Her black hair with highlights grew out as a small crown appeared in her hair, laced with flowers. She also had a pocket on the side for her staff. She grew up to 7 ft, not as tall as Adora or I. Catra was the last to transform. She transformed into an all red outfit with her poofy black hair getting curly and into two buns with a crimson red headband similar to mine. She got multiple pockets where she could store daggers. We all had bracelets that said “The Four Warriors''. On the inside of the bracelet, mine said “Kunai Assassin'', Adora’s said “Sword wielder”, Lashaunda’s said “Staff Breeder '' and Catra’s said “Dagger’s Master ”. Just then a short shiny girl and a bow with arrows appeared.


	3. The Run-Aways

Adora grabbed the sword as I put a hand on my Kunai pockets. The Short shiny girl said “WOAH! PRINCESSES!”. Catra said “Princesses? Where?”. The bow with arrows then said “You guys! Of course!” Adora then freaks out and says “ I didn’t know that being a princess was CONTAGIOUS. ALL I DID WAS PICK UP THE SWORD THEN WOOSH I'M IN A TIARA'' I grabbed her arm to calm her down. Lashaunda then walked forward and said “We aren’t princesses. We’re from the Horde” The shiny girl seemed to get darker. “No your not so don’t joke about that” She deadpanned. I stepped forward “We’re not kidding Sparkles so go away” I said walking back toward Adora. “SPARKLES?!?!?” She repeated. She then teleported to each one of us and tied us up before we could move. As we were tied up, we each shrank back to our normal selves. “Since you are Horde soldiers, We must take you back to Brightmoon for questioning.” She said walking back to Arrow boy. “Brightmoon?!?!” We all exclaimed. The two then began to try and pick us up. “On...your...feet...Horde...Scum” Sparkles said trying to push me upwards. I then stood up on my own and she fell. She then looked over at Catra and said “ What are you? A furry?” Lashaunda then lost it. “What are you a 4 foot bottle of glitter? She replied back. Everyone looked at her in shock until Catra began laughing. I helped Adora up, and I couldn’t help noticing Glimmer staring at us. I looked at her and said “What are your eyes too big for your small body?” She turned red and walked away mumbling “Horde people are impossible” “Just as it is impossible for you to grow a few inches'' Lashaunda called back as we all broke into laughter. As we began to walk, Arrow Boy explained that his name was Bow (I will not remember that) and that we were going to stop at a town called Thaymore. I then heard Adora say “Oh No… The Horde was planning an attack on Thaymore! It was supposed to be a princess camp!” Arrow Boy then turned toward Sparkles and whispered something into her ear. Sparkles then walked up to us and held out her hand to us. “What?” Adora asked. “Take my hand,” Sparkles said, gesturing to her hand. Adora reached out and took Sparkle’s hand. I crossed my arms and looked away and next thing I knew we were in Thaymore. “ What the-” Catra began, Lashaunda quickly cut her off “Catra!” “Ok!...” Catra said looking away and holding her hands up in defeat. I looked at Sparkles as she was still holding Adora’s hand. I walked in between them and broke the contact. Arrow Boy led us to a table with bright colored things on it. “It's food,” He explained. Adora grabbed one and stuffed it into her mouth. Her eyes lit up as she continued shoving food into her mouth. Lashaunda rolled her eyes “Jeez Adora, You about to eat all of the food before we can touch it!” Adora continued stealing from other people’s plates until she reached for Sparkle's plate. Sparkles pushed it toward her and she devoured that too. I grabbed her hand and said “Enough food! Now let's go look around”. She frowned and walked toward a small fence. Adora and I easily jumped over the fence and we saw an amazing creature. “WHAT. IS. THAT.” Adora exclaimed. Arrow boy ran over and said “That is a horse.” I smiled at Adora’s face as I led her over toward the horse. I stood behind her and I grabbed her hand. I then placed her hand onto the horse. I blushed at the small space between us as I stepped back. She turned around and grabbed my hand. As we pet the horse, we heard an explosion. I grabbed Adora as we ran toward where the explosion came from.


	4. The Battler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short but very interesting! Please leave comments if you notice any errors and leave Kudos if you enjoyed! Thanks everyone!

As we reached the table where we were sitting, We saw Catra and Lonnie fighting. Lashaunda and Rohelio were fighting and Kyle was stuck in a net. Adora looked at me and I nodded. I ran toward Catra while she ran toward Lashaunda. I grabbed one of my Kunai and threw it at Lonnie. It snagged her shirt and pinned her against a tree. Catra looked up at me out of breath. “Thanks'' She wheezed out. I smirked “One Londen, Zero Catra '' I said mockingly. She looked up at me again and said “Oh you are so done you little-” Lashaunda then called out again “A LITTLE HELP!” Catra and I ran over to see Adora laying on the ground and Lashaunda losing to Rohelio. I ran over to Adora to see that she's bleeding a little. I stand up angrily and run at Rohelio. I pull out a Kunai and slice in a downward motion. He dodges but barely. I look at Catra and gesture toward Adora. She nods and runs toward her. Just then Lonnie and Rohelio rush me. I pull out two Kunai and begin slicing. Lashaunda tries to help but I wave her away. “Their mine!” I say angrily. Lashaunda looks at me confused as I continue to attack. Both on the offensive and defensive, I attack. Next thing I know I begin to transform once again. A black cloud surrounding me. I knock Lonnie’s legs from under her and Rohelio runs away. Lonnie looks up at me with fear in her eyes and tries to scramble away. I raise my Kunai to finish her but Lashaunda rushes in and stops me. “Londen! Stop! Don’t!” She yells. I slowly look into her eyes and lower my Kunai. The black cloud disappearing and I transform back into myself. I then feel myself falling into darkness.


	5. Meeting the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is more goofy to lighten up the mood of the story! Please leave comments if you see any errors and Kudos if you enjoyed! Also tell me if I should start a Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeast story!

Lashaunda’s POV  
As Catra and I carried Londen, Bow and Shorty carried Adora. Londen had never gotten that angry before. Usually her aura is Purple, but it turned black and visible. Catra looked at me and I said “I’ve never seen her like that.” Catra nodded. “Did you see...Her eyes” She said looking down. “Yeah….They were black” I said. I looked at her wrist and saw a dark mark on the inside of her wrist. It was one spiral going upward. I showed it to Catra and she said “Don’t tell anyone. Not even Adora” I looked at her in confusion. Shorty turned around and said “We’re almost there.” I nodded and looked at Catra “Ok got it”. As we walked into the Gates of Brightmoon, the Queen of Brightmoon flew over to us. We all bowed respectfully and I looked up at her. I then looked between her and Shorty. I turned to the queen “With all due respect your highness...Why are you so tall and Shorty here is so….Short? I said in a british accent. Catra facepalmed and Bow snickered. The queen looked down at me and said “So..You are british too?” “She just has voice changes sometimes....She’s american” Catra says. The queen looks down at Catra and then at Londen and Adora. “Glimmah take them to the infirmary.” She says firmly. “You.” She says pointing at me. “Help Glimmah take them to the infirmary” She says. “Yes Ma’am” I say in the British voice. She then turns to Catra and says, “Come with me for questioning”. Catra eases Londen onto me and walks toward the Queen. When the Queen and Catra are out of earshot I turn toward Shorty and say “Glimmah where is the infirmary?” In my accent. “She turns toward me and says “Shut up”. She teleports us to the infirmary and she lays Adora and Londen down on a cot. “Stay here with them and send a guard to find me if they wake up.” She says. “Right away Princess Glimmah” I say in my accent with a teasing smile. She groans and teleports away. Back to Londen’s POV  
As I slowly open my eyes, I see Lashaunda sitting in a chair reading a book. I sit up and say “Shaunda what happened?”. “You see-” She starts in a british accent. “NOPE NOPE NOT THE ACCENT SHUT UP” I say turning back over. I then notice Adora sleeping next to me. I notice how close she is and get out of the cot. Lashaunda then distracts me by saying “So....Why don’t you like my accent” This time in an Australian accent. I then say “Shut up” and drink some water. “I have a killer headache.... What happened?” I said. “Well...You kinda went crazy after you saw Adora unconscious.” She explained back to her regular voice. “I kinda remember that..I also remember my wrist burn- WHAT IS THIS!” I yell. “IS THIS A TATTOO!” I yell. Just then a guard runs in and says “What’s going on in here?” Lashaunda answers “Nothing just go alert Shorty...I mean Glimmer” The guard runs out. “I need something to conceal this!” I whisper-yell. Sparkles then teleports into the room as I grab my wrist. “OK..somymomsaidyouguyscanstayifyoufightfortherebeleion” She says all in one breath. “Sparkles...calm down and speak english'' I say slowly. I look at Adora and shake her awake. “Hmmm...” She groans turning over. “Five more minutes Shadow Weaver'' She says, pulling the blanket over her head. “Ok no one panic but you guys have to meet her right now.” Sparkles says. Adora shoots up “What?!” “I SAID NO ONE PANIC” Sparkles shouts. “Ok Ok...Now lets go'' She grabs us and teleports us to the room where Catra was waiting. “Here they are your Highness” Sparkles says. “Do you three pledge your life to fight with the rebellion? Catra has already pledged” The queen said, looking down upon us from her throne. “We pledge our life to the rebellion” Lashaunda, Adora and I say. “Then you will live here in Brightmoon and help us defeat the Horde. Glimmah show them their rooms.” She orders. “Yes your Highness” Sparkles replies. Sparkles then grabs Catra and teleports us to the rooms. “Here is the Bathroom, your Crystals, The waterfall, more Crystals and your beds.” She says gesturing toward different parts of the room. Catra and I looked at each other and said at the same time “Can I request a room makeover?” Sparkles looked at us and said “No. Catra and Lashaunda will be sharing a room and Londen and Adora will be sharing a room.” I internally screamed but nodded at Sparkles. Adora sat on the bed but fell into it and I heard her go “HELP”. I then heard Sparkles teleport out of the room. I went over to her and pulled her up. She then began hitting the bed saying “Get.Flatter.” Then the bed ripped and feathers began flying out. “Go back in! Go back in!” She whispered. I laughed quietly. She then stopped it but then feathers exploded. She then stumbled out of the room and I followed her laughing. “Glimmer! Glimmer! I think I killed the Bed!” I heard her whisper. I grabbed her shoulder before she could bump into Queen Angella. “Um! Ma’am.. I mean Sir.. I mean your highness!” She said stumbling trying to salute, bow and curtsy at the same time. Queen Angella looked at the feathers on Adora and I brushed them away quickly. “May we ask where Spar- I mean Glimmer is.” I asked. She raised an eyebrow at me and said “Two doors down the hall” “Thank you!” I said bowing and pulling Adora along with me. Before we reach Sparkle’s room, We see Lashaunda sitting on Catra’s lap. Adora blushes as I snicker. I yell into the room as Queen Angella “Not in my room Children!” Lashaunda jumps and falls onto the floor. Catra hides under the cover. Adora and I burst out laughing as we fall into the room. Lashaunda turns red and Catra jumps onto me. We begin wrestling until I pin her and say “Surrender?”. She finally surrenders as Sparkles walks in seeing Lashaunda and Adora watch as I’m on top of Catra. Sparkles blushes and says “Sorry!! I’ll come back later!”. I laugh again and move off of Catra. “Sparkles, I don’t like Catra like that. That's Lashaunda’s job” Catra jumps on me again and this time she pins me. “Surrender?” She asks. I then flip us and she can’t move. “Do YOU surrender?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. She gives up again and I laugh at her. Sparkles then says “Well dinner is in an hour so let me show you the way to the dining room” She walks out of the room with us following.


	6. Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you for all of the reads! Please leave comments if you find any errors and Kudos if you enjoyed.

Adora and I keep looking behind us and snickering at Catra and Lashaunda. Sparkles finally says “We’re here.” We walk in and see 2 big chairs and multiple small chairs. Adora and I sit together and Lashaunda and Catra sit together. Glimmer and Bow sit in between us. Queen Angella sits at one of the big chairs and declares that dinner is ready. Sparkles begins a conversation about some alliance called The Princess Alliance. Queen Angella says “The Four Legendary Warriors will accompany you to recruit your first assignment. Perfuma. The Princess of Nature. Adora and Londen...what are your other friends' names?” “Lashaunda and Catra, Your Highness” Adora replies. “Do you children have parents?” She asks. Catra and I looked at each other and then looked down. The tension in the room became awkward. Adora placed her hand on my shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything...I’ll tell her” She says comfortingly. “No I’ll do it,” I reply. “We have a parental figure...well Adora and Lashaunda do. Catra and I on the other hand have been abused by her.” I explained. Queen Angella looked at me with sympathetic eyes. “I’m sorry….Well...Think of me as your new mother” She said smiling sincerely at me. I smiled back. There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Lashaunda said “Anyway! Let's Eat!” in a russian accent. Queen Angella looked confused “I thought you were British” “She can change her accent when she feels a certain emotion” I explained. As we ate, we also discussed the power of the Four Legendary Warriors. “The Kunai Assassin has a dark aura and can kill without feeling.They can maneuver fire, water and lightning to their will and they can have random surges of power due to strong emotions and these surges can give the user telepathy. The Sword Wielder is the Leader and has courage to fight under any circumstance. They can also create portals to other worlds. They can also turn invisible due to flight or fight being activated. The Staff Breeder has the power to tell if someone is telling the truth. Strong emotions can lead to inhumane speed and vaporization but it has its limits. They also can heal. The Dagger Master has amazing combat skills and can see through any tricks or magic. The Dagger Master can also use clairvoyance but also has limits. Super strength is caused by strain of the body.” Queen Angella explains. Sparkles looks at each of us with awe. “I want to try and guess who is who!” Sparkles says. “Ok go ahead” I say leaning back. “Ok so Londen is the Dagger Master, Adora is the Sword Wielder, Catra is the Kunai Assassin and Lashaunda is the Staff Breeder!” Sparkles guessed with confidence. “Surveys says..!” Lashaunda says, pointing to Catra. Catra makes a wrong buzzer noise and makes a X with her arms. “You got me and Catra mixed up” I say laughing at Catra’s and Lashaunda’s antics. Glimmer looks at me in awe. “YOUR the Kunai Assassin!?!?” Sparkles says. “You got it Sparkles” I say while doing finger guns at her. Lashaunda whispers to Catra “Great...now she feels special” I look over at them and stick my tongue out at Catra. She returns the gesture and flips me off. I roll my eyes and go back to Sparkles. Adora grabs my arm and says “Ask her to fix the bed”. I turn back to Sparkles. “Hey Sparkles! Adora killed the bed earlier so can you fix it? Adora hits my arm and says “Why’d you tell her I did it!” Sparkles looked at me. “Sure! But it's gonna take a few days.” Sparkles teleported over to us and said “I would be happy to share my room. It’s not like the other rooms!” I looked at Adora and she nodded. “Sure! And if you want we can leave at anytime” I replied. Catra and Lashaunda looked at us and we did our secret handshake before parting to go to our rooms. Sparkles pulled us along and was asking many many questions. “What's your guys' last names?” I looked at Adora as she turned red. I laughed and replied “Adora’s is-” “NOTHING” Adora cut me off. I laughed again as Sparkles looked at us in confusion. “Adora named everyone when we were all five” I explained. I gave Sparkles a look that said “I’ll tell you later”. When we reached the room we understood what Sparkles meant about her room not being like the others. It was at least 5 times bigger with 2 beds, one suspended in the air. Adora and I looked at the bed and I laughed at the bed incident before. Sparkles once again looked at me in confusion. Before Sparkles could put us in some of her skimpy glittery pajamas, we said we could sleep in our current clothes. Not long after, Adora fell asleep. Sparkles was watching me and I knew it. I played sleep at the end of the bed. Our sleeping arrangement was.....unusual. I usually slept curled up at the bottom of the bed with Catra and Lashaunda and Adora slept at the top. Sparkles shifted a little and turned over. I finally looked up at her and saw some little pendant in her hand. I decided to not pay attention and fall asleep.  
In the Morning  
I turned over to find my legs tangled with Adora’s. I quietly tried to slip away without waking Adora or Sparkles. I looked toward the door to see Catra walking past. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at the door. Then Adora sat up with a purple knife saying “What- Who- Whos there” I laughed quietly until she layed back down and went back to sleep. Catra ran over and pulled me from under Adora’s legs. As we were walking down the hallway, Catra said “Seems like Sparkles has a little crush” I scoffed and said “And I saw you and Lashaunda yesterday.” Catra turned a bright red and growled at me. “I’m not afraid of you Kitty” I said daringly. She turned toward me and said “You are lucky I swore off strong emotions because at this point you would be dead” I laughed off her threat and said “Come spar with me later?” She looked at me. “Sure hitting you would make me feel better,” She said, smirking. I turned around and started jogging backwards before I said “Whatever Kitty see you later” She growled again and said “ Whatever” I walked down to hall to find Lashaunda looking out of a window. I snuck up behind her and fake pushed her. She turned around to try and hit me but I ran around her and climbed the vine outside of the window. “Mornin’ ” I said doing a small salute and smirking. She rolled her eyes and said in a British Accent “Ugh too early for this sh-” “ Ah ah ah.... Nope” I said cutting her off. I slowly slid down the vine and said “Well you and Catra’s room was really quiet last night....” I said trying to start something. She rolled her eyes again and again in the British accent said “Shut up you scum” I laughed at the accent and said “Maybe you should talk to Queen Angella about you and Catra’s....Antics...” Just then Queen Angella flew up to the window from below and said “Who’s antics?” Lashaunda jumped and said “Nothing!.” I laughed again. She grabbed me from the vine and looked at me expectantly then saying “Who’s antics?” I looked at Lashaunda and said “No one’s I was just messing with her '' She looked at me suspiciously and said “Alright children don’t be late for breakfast. Go wake up the others.” We nodded and took off down the hall. I looked at Lashaunda and said “You owe me big time.” She rolled her eyes again and took off toward her and Catra’s room. As I reached Sparkles room, I shook Adora awake. She swung at me with the knife and I barely dodged. As she rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. I had a small slice through my shirt, just a little above my chest. She quickly looked up at me and said “OMG did I do that? If I did I am so sorry!” I waved it away and said “It's fine”. Then I began bleeding through the shirt. She quickly scrambled up to find some tissue but I just wiped it away with my finger. Sparkles then woke up and groaned “UGHH who is making all that noise!” I yelled up to her “Sorry Adora just cut me, but it's fine” She then teleported to me quickly and said “Where? are you ok?” I waved her away too and said “I’m going to ask Queen Angella for another shirt” As I walked out of the room I heard the two go “Ok...” As I reached Queen Angella’s room, I knocked twice until she opened it. She looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. “My shirt got cut,” I explained. She went back into the room and returned with a small tight fit t-shirt. “Sorry this is all I have” she apologized. I grabbed it and began back down the hallway. “Thank you!” I said waving back at her. After I changed into the new shirt, I made my way to the dining room. Everyone was already seated so I just walked toward my seat. Adora and Sparkles stared at me all the way to my seat. Queen Angella cleared her throat to get our attention and said, “After breakfast, I need to talk to you all.” gesturing to Adora, Catra, Lashaunda and I. We all shared a look of fear and confusion.


	7. Plumeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite main characters go to Plumeria! Hope everyone enjoys! Please leave comments if you find any typing errors and Kudos if you enjoyed!

After finishing up breakfast, Sparkles helped us make our way to the council room. Queen Angella was waiting there for us. “Ok children. Your first mission is today. You must not let your emotions get the best of you. Especially you Londen'' She said turning to look at me. “Why me?” I asked not liking the attention. “Because you are the most lethal out of the group. The Kunai Assassin can kill without emotions and use telepathy and has the ability to maneuver fire and water to your will, making you the most dangerous.” She explained. I looked down at my wrist rubbing my thumb over the mark. She then turned her attention to Lashaunda. “You either Lashaunda.” She looked up quickly and said “Me? But all I have is a staff” Queen Angella then interlaced her fingers and said “Your emotions evoke inhumane speed which could be dangerous” Lashaunda looked at me and I crossed my arms and looked away. Queen Angella noticed this but didn’t say anything. “Your first mission will take place in Plumeria, where Princess Perfuma is. You four will leave in two hours.” She said standing up.”Oh! And take Glimmah with you” She added. Catra smirked at me and I flipped her off. As Adora and I walked back to the room, I put my hands behind my head as I walked forgetting about the mark. She grabbed my wrist and said “What is this?” I quickly pulled away and said “Nothing.” This making her even more suspicious. When we reached the room, she jumped on me grabbing my wrist. Me, focusing on her sitting on me and how pretty she looks, while she examines my wrist. I look away trying to push her off of me but it’s no use. She finally says “I remember now....What happened at Thaymore. I remember Lonnie hitting me on my head... but me still being conscious. You ran up to me and I blinked and suddenly you were standing over Lonnie with one of your Kunai. You had a black cloud around you. Is this what that is from?” I looked away refusing to answer any of her questions. Then at the worst time possible, Arrow Boy walked in. “Oh....um...Sorry” He said covering his eyes and walking backwards into the door. “Bow it's fine...what are you sorry for?” Adora asked. I laughed at her innocence and finally pushed her off of me. Arrow boy opened his hands and said “Oh- I thought- Nevermind” Sparkles, Lashaunda and Catra pushed open the door and said “Guys it's time to go.” I stood up and offered my unmarked hand to Adora. She looked up at me and said “Go on, we’ll meet you at the gate.” I rolled my eyes and said “Come on Adora, drop it.” She stood up grabbing my hand and said “Fine but we will talk about it” I groaned and said “Fine. If it’ll make you drop it.” As we made our way to the front gate, Queen Angella gave Adora a map. As we started into the woods, Sparkles said “Shouldn’t you all transform so that if we get attacked we can fight?” Everyone looked at me and I rolled my eyes. “Why is everyone looking at me?” “Because you’re the only one who has transformed other than when we first picked up the weapons'' Catra said. I sighed and closed my eyes. I grabbed a Kunai from my pocket and said the first thing that came to mind “For the Honor of Mara'' . I then felt myself grow and when I opened my eyes, I had transformed. “Who’s Mara?” Adora asked, looking worried. I shrugged and said “I don’t know it just came to mind” Catra then said “Ok Ok.. lemme try.” grabbing her dagger “For the Honor of Mara'' she said, then transforming herself. Adora and Lashaunda then did the same. As we got close to Plumeria, I heard Sparkles whisper “For the Honor of Mara''. When nothing happened I snickered, and whispered what had happened to Catra. Catra ,being the instigator she is, said “How’s it going, princess?” Sparkles turned around in confusion and said “What?” I snickered and said “I heard you Sparkles''. She blushed bright red and said “Nothing, I just said we’re almost there.” As we reached the gate, we heard a loud pop and Catra’s scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will definitely be longer! Please leave Kudos if you enjoyed and leave a comment! Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
